


The One With the Strained Silence

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [45]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, Bad Lying, Drabble, Episode: s08e17 The One With the Tea Leaves, F/M, Friendship, POV Alternating, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey and Rachel can feel the awkwardness whenever they're in the same room together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "silence" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Joey and Rachel can feel the awkwardness whenever they're in the same room together, the strained silence where there used to be comfortable banter.

Joey wishes he had never said anything. His stupid feelings have ruined their friendship.

Rachel wishes she had responded better. She hates herself for laughing at him initially in the mistaken belief that he was joking. Joey's pain and heartbreak is visible whenever he sees her.

Rachel would do anything to hear Joey talk to her again like he used to. But she's not very quick on her feet.

"My boss wants to buy my baby!"


End file.
